Talk:Kick/@comment-65.96.177.67-20130103212825
Hey guys well I am back with my lil parody of so cliche so here we go! Oh! I don't own this story! Eddies pov I decided to call jack for myself to see if he was really broken I mean it was so intense. Jacks pov As soon as I hung up from the fone call with Brody I don't know what came over me but I broke down. I haven't cried sense I was two and I did intend to keep it that way, well until now. I cried and cried. What! I am jack brewer I do not cry! So I decided to hop in the shower. Kims pov Right after he left I broke down I mean how could he do that to me! I can't believe him! I fell so hard for him! I was so mad I thought about going back to- My thoughts were broken when the door opened. "What" I said in a harsh tone. " Kim please let me explain I swear I have never slept with any-" I cut him off for like the third time today. " I don't give a f***!" I yelled "get out!" I yelled again " Jerry please don't, don't do this to me, to us." he said. I couldn't hold it in a broke down. " What ever we had it's done we're done." I said as I broke down even more. Jacks pov As soon as I left eddie called. Eddie pov "hello" jack said I had him on speaker fone so the whole cafe heard. "jack what is up with you she is just a girl." " No eddie I don't know how to say this but i care about her alot I.... I love her." I was shocked jack brewer had fallen in love! Jack pov I was shocked that the words came out of my mouth but I didn't know Kim was in the door way well I knew when she jumped on me and started kissing me and before It started to get heated the last thing she said was "I love you too" ( I would have made it steamier but there are little kids on here but don't worry they didn't do "it") Eddie pov After jack had said that I guess he forgot I was on the fine cause all I heard was a "mmph", " I love you too" and a whole lot of moaning. Kim's pov I decided to give jack a chance to explain what happened. So I went to his room there he was talking to Eddie when I heard those words I love you I couldn't control myself and jumped on him said i loved him then it started to get heated and then we had to stop cause jack remembered Eddie was on the fone ....... Haha yea not my best but someone asked for more and I couldn't say no I'll be giving you a preview of a story soon that will be on fanfiction. Let me know what u think and agin it is not my story just an idea I also wanted to say I kno in the story Kim and jack are sarcastic and stuff but I wanted this to show the emotional side. - kyrah